1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fire safety and, more particularly, to a fire-resistant pouch for children, and a fire escape device comprising the fire-resistant pouch.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of fire escape devices for multi-level buildings and dwellings, and these range from complex elevators to folding ladders, and simple harnesses for lowering people to the ground. Many of the latter devices utilize a harness attached to a rope that is wound about a pulley mechanism inside the dwelling.
Examples of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,128,025; 1,351,734; 2,432,741; 4,287,963, 4,550,801; 4,671,384; 4,919,231 and 6,880,671. However, none of these patents disclose devices that can secure a child securely.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved fire escape device that addresses the problems faced by the above prior art devices.